


Dragon Ball: Regrets

by Keel (KeelCahir)



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelCahir/pseuds/Keel
Summary: The wrath of God is often contained in ways we can't comprehend. One man struggles to contain a beast that screams Eternal Wrath.This is the story of a Saiyan warrior who weilds a power he never wanted, used against his will to destroy.





	1. Prolouge

# The Hell Drop that Brings Destruction

===========================================================

Staring at the planet below, I can't help but think about what lies ahead. Every time we do this, it makes my stomach churn. I look at my team, And i think about all that we've been through. The brutal training. The taming. THe cruel looks we get. We're nothing but beasts to them after all.

It makes me sick. Angry. A voice fades in, a Voice I've been tuning out this whole time. Grumbling, I tune in to Okara. "Per our intel, that tower there seems to be housing their central leadership. You're to drop there, and do what you do. As usual, we'll take care of janitorial."

Always with cold orders. Always with nothing but destruction... Damnit, I'm only Twenty. Why should I have to do all this, just for some King. Even as I think on this, I look at my team, who all give me an affirmed nod. With a step, I fall off the ship, plummeting into the atmosphere. My team follows suit, and we eventually let ourselves fall into the beast within, accessing any rage we hold within. It's not hard. We have a lot that makes us upset. Toshka with his lost wife, Bhindi with the fact that he'll never get to see life outside of our cages.. Even Mila, though she'd never tell you what made her upset. It just happened. As I tapped into my own frustrations, I think about the life I have lived, and have yet to live. Or rather.. The life I will never have, because of the program. Because of the beast that rages within me, that I have only bare control over myself....

We all transform into monsters, and soon fade into the rage. When we next wake up, we're usually in our cages, in pain, and with throbbing headaches, bound by our hands and feet. It's how it always went. Honestly. I don't remember much of that day, though, after that initial drop. It's just a swirl of emotion...

*Notes  
==================  
Mila = Lima (English)  
Bhindi = Okra (Hindu)  
Toshka = Potato (Russian)


	2. Inauguration

### Age 715

The truth about becoming a perfect soldier always starts with tests. You start by forming a Hypothesis based on gathered information and then perform an experiment, which helps to refine the hypothesis. The process loops until the final result is achieved and is no more a hypothesis. The problem, though, Is when something defies that hypothesis. In the case of the Berserk program, These souls defy all reason. Their power levels are never steady as children. Their bodies seem to have unfathomable potential, and yet, at the same time, Seem so frail and weak. The scientist looks over his latest subject with furrowed brows. He'd not much time left in his years of studying.

This breed was so rare amongst the Saiyan race. And this one, Keel, son of a lower-class soldier named Callion, was no exception. Not even 1 year old, he had near unlimited potential put his power would not stabilize. If only he had some means to understand what causes this, Perhaps he could artificially create power in the troops, to better equip them for their fights. Maybe achieve a higher state of being for all Saiyan kind. But no. This instability wouldn't do at all... As he grumbled over his research, he prodded the young Saiyan, stirring him from his sleep. The boy immediately started to cry out, and his power started rising rapidly, causing the whole building to quake from the sheer weight of it. With a sigh, he pressed a needle into the boy's skin, and injected the anesthetic, putting the boy back to sleep. "I'll just have to wait until he's older... If I live that long. He'd be 98 tomorrow. Saiyans don't usually live long after their first hundred. It would have to be soon, or never. Unless he found a worthy successor. As he put the boy back into his growing pod, the scientist would plod off somberly, making plans for the future, and jotting notes down.

### Age 717

It's dark. Not a sound is heard. It's a long time. Always dark. And then suddenly, a crash. Everything is shuddering. He opens his eyes for the first time, and he beholds his surroundings. He didn't understand anything of what he saw, though. SHapes, Sticks, buttons, things that blink red and yellow. Another crash and the whole thing shuddered again. Moving about, trying to figure out where he was, His hands met a large red button, and suddenly a hiss came from the front. His surrounding opened up, and there was a bright light Just beyond the opening. From beyond, strange sounds could be heard. Something scratched at the opening, and long fingers wrapped around the edge. Something big and dark suddenly surrounded the front, and then something long and cold reached within and grabbed at the Saiyan boy. As he scrambled around, trying to escape its grasp, it fumbled about, tearing at the insides of the place like they were paper.

Seeing an opening, the boy dashed for it but was caught for his troubles, as the Thing grabbed at his tail and gripped hard. Losing all will, he slumped immediately, his body becoming limp in its grasp. The Thing emitted a strange sound, chattering away as it lifted the boy out of the space and into the bright open. The boy's eyes adjusted, and now he could see that he came from a small pod. And what was holding him was a strange hunched creature. Long, spindly, with 6 limbs in total, one of which had its long fingers wrapped firmly around his tail. Its face was smushed, and contorted, save for a proboscis that extended out and upwards like a horn. That's where the noise came from. But the boy was too weak to do anything about it. Some more chattering and the creature shook the boy as if to stir him. But all he could do was wiggle a bit, it had such a tight grip on his tail.

Still holding the boy aloft, the creature began walking away from the pod, chatting softly now, likely talking to itself. Taking this moment to get his bearings, he looked around. The place was arid. Plantlife was far and few between, with mostly dunes covering what he could see. The sky was a pale red, and the two suns burned brightly, one on each side of the horizon as if there was no night time here. The creature itself was as pale red as the sky with rags draped over itself to protect it from the suns. It was heading for a creature with a thick body, and spindly legs in contrast. It had eight limbs, and no discernable head as if the body was just one shape. It was covered in rags and had a rope tied around the front two legs as if it were a steed. When the creature holding the boy threw him over the Steed's back, he let go of the boy's tail. He felt his energy come back to him almost immediately and took the chance to jump to his feet to face the beast, angry that it had tried to take him from his safe place. In a burst of green light, He charges forward, slamming the beast hard in it's think chest, making it screech and call to the ground, clutching at itself. It goes to retaliate, Slapping the boy with its long thin fingers, and then, the boy loses all sense of self. He explodes in a pale green light, and all around him is incinerated, gone in but a flash, as the boys rage bubbles over quickly, and explodes from him. For that moment, He was not a boy. He was pure unfiltered rage. And all would feel it for the next year.

### Age718

By the end of the year (based on Earth's time standards) The planet would be a hulking mess. Lava spewed forth from the center, quakes frequented the surface, and the dunes were no more than glass. The surface of the world was now split several times, as lakes of molten rock replaced the gaps. The civilization that existed there was now in shambles With only the last few creatures (Known as the Froglesi) Huddled in fear, of the Saiyan boy whose hair glowed green. The boy, however, did not know why people feared him. All he knew is that whenever he got angry, there were gaps in his memory. And more often than not, it was the Froglesi's fault. they did strange things towards him that he didn't understand. He did not know that they truly feared him. For now, he simply slept, having expended a massive amount of energy, and with no food to give it back, he was slumped on top of a pile of rubble. He'd been surviving on the carcasses of those he killed. but since he'd almost killed everyone, there was no one left to eat... And for a time, all was quiet in the broken world.

Some time later, that same day, two Saiyan pods drifted down on the spot where the boy's pod had landed. But all that was there were scraps of metal. One of the Saiyans sent to pick Keel up turned on his scouter, and started looking around. "Damn. This kid really cut loose. The whole planet is about to fall apart, and I can still see the residual energy on the scouter." The other Saiyan asked, as he turned his scouter on, "Yeah, but the question is, Where is the kid? I don't see him anywhere." "Well, he's almost wiped out the planet, So set your scouter to find life sources. He should be the only one alive." They both did so, and took off in their ships, following a reading they had. The problem was, one source was extremely low, while the other two were only just barely higher. The two Saiyans wondered if the boy was still locked in a fight, and headed off towards the two higher life signs.

By the time they reached the two life signs, they found two of the Froglesi huddled, terrified, and trying to comfort each other. The last two of an ugly race of spiders...

Without so much as batting an eye, the two Saiyan men put an end to what was once a peaceful and advanced race, who in the end died. The boy was eventually found, once the last remaining life forms were put down, and returned home to finish his incubation. It'd be 2 more years before he saw the daylight again. 

### Age725

It was the hot months, as Keel sat in his kennel, looking up at his father. He was teary-eyed, begging him to let Keel stay. "Please, I don't want to go. I know I can control it! I promise! I didn't mean to! Is Mom okay? Will she be okay?" As he begged and pleaded, the kennel began to move further away, being rolled on a cargo trolley. His hair began to spike, and the energy around him began to sizzle, as he cried more and more, calling out to his father. The kennel began to shake as he gripped the bars tighter and tighter, the bars creaking loudly from the force of his grip. He wanted desperately to say he was sorry. Mom never gave him a reason to hurt her. All he wanted to do was hug her tight. But she also never let him go outside. She never let him do anything. She was simply in the way some times, and then...

Before Keel could even finish thinking, something clicked around his neck, feeling like cold steel. Then, two probs jabbed into his neck, and the neck thing he knew, Everything went dark. This would be the last time, he'd ever see freedom again, for the next time he woke up was in a cage, in a dark room, listening to the sound of snoring, and crying, which he joined in on, not long after waking up. He would cry about his father abandoning him with that cold face. That uncaring look he had. He would cry about his mother, who loved him but held him back. He would cry out of fear, for he didn't understand what was happening. And then he would cry because he didn't know what else to do. Ever since he'd stepped out of the incubation pod, he'd always cried about the smallest things. But now, He had every reason to.

Soon enough, he ran out of tears and ran out of breath, so he fell back asleep. But it didn't last long, for soon Men in white coats came, and woke him up, saying it was time to go. He sniffed the air a bit, not sure what to make of the sterile smell of the men, But when he wouldn't come to them, He felt the prods in his neck again, and the world went black once more. This process would repeat as he grew up. He was never quite sure what happened while he was out, But he knew that he was waking up sooner and sooner each time, as the prods began to have less of an effect over the next couple of years. On the final day of this never-ending nightmare, He was out for every bit of two minutes. ANd he knew it hadn't been long, as he woke up to the men hauling him somewhere, and immediately lashed out, throwing one against the wall, and turning them into nothing more than a red mash on the wall. The other was hurled down a long hallway. He looked both ways of the hallway, but couldn't tell where he was, as the air around him sizzled and popped. He was angry now. No longer scared. His time in the cage had afforded him a chance to learn about his fellow inmates. And they in turn taught him a few things. Like how to be brave. How to survive. And how to get revenge. If he could just find whoever owned this place, he'd be able to go back to how things were. Maybe find his father and ask him why he gave Keel up. Maybe even beat him to a pulp for giving him that uncaring stare as they hauled him away. FOr now, though, he had to focus. He had to escape. When he felt the prods in his neck, He was prepared. But something different happened this time. instead of the world going dark, He felt his knees wobble, and suddenly falter. They felt like jelly as if they weren't his own anymore. The air around him began to heat up, and he could feel his anger surging up, as the hallway around him began to crack and crumble. The prods hit him again, and this time, his whole body went numb. The air around him suddenly stopped, and he fell to the ground. It was as if he couldn't feel his own body anymore. And he started to cry again, but not in fear this time. In rage. He had only just gotten free, and it was being taken away already. He roared out in fury, as a man began to walk up to him from the end of the hall. An elder man, who looked about ready to fall over. His walk was slow, but he made short work of the hallway, surprisingly, as he soon knelt in front of Keel, a grin on his wrinkled face. And then came a calm, soothing voice. A voice that reminded him of his mother, and threw him off track of his rage.

"Now now, young man... Why all this ruckus? Why would you hurt those men, when all they were doing was helping you around? Hehehe... Come now, Sleep for a bit. I think it's time we talked, young man." He then reached over to the collar, which Keel had forgotten he'd had on, And soon, Keel was out like a light, one last time.


End file.
